If the Shoe Fits
by Slash-MangaLover
Summary: The HP version of Cinderella. And hopefully the start of my Story Book Series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My take on the classic story Cinderella. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the idea of Cinderella, they belong to JK and Disney.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Once upon a time in a far away land there lived a small family. They had a very nice home, bigger than a cottage, but smaller than a mansion. Here lived a quiet couple, James and Lily Potter. They where both excited and happy when they found out that Lily was pregnant with twin boys.

"Can we name them now sweetie?" Lily asked her husband while rubbing her 8 month pregnant belly.

"Alright, what about James Jr.? I think that would be a good name for the both of them." Lily giggled at the enthusiastic father to be.

"Alright you can name one of them James Jr. and we can name the other one Harry."

"Harry? If you say so love, as long as I get my James Jr."

* * *

A month later the babies where due to be born, and Lily fell deathly ill. Lily didn't survive delivery. The last thing she did was name the smallest of the two babies.

"This one… is… Harry. He will be great… one day. Take care of him… James. I…love…you." And with that she passed. James stared at his two sons, James Jr. Potter and Harry Potter. The biggest of the twins was James Jr. He looked the most healthy and most likely to survive. And little Harry looked as if he would die right there in James' arms. He was skinny and so small, he looked like the wind could blow him away.

After Lily's funeral the next day, James promised his sons that nothing would happen to them as long as he was around, but what James didn't know was that something was happening to one of his sons right under his nose.

Four days after his mothers death James Jr. died of the same illness that killed Lily. Some how the illness only was passed on to James Jr. and not Harry.

After his son's funeral he knew that nothing could happen to Harry. _'He will be great one day' _he remembered his wife saying, but all he could think of was how can something so small be so great?

* * *

A/N: well I know its short but hey its just starting. The first few chapters will be short so don't kill me if the are. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so here's the plain, I plain to type and update some stories starting today. So, wish me luck. I've been kind of slow for a while, but I'm hoping to change that. Stupid school work and homework, and my friends wanting me to write stories for them, it gets tiring. And to top it all of I have to get my cosplay's done and I'm going on a cruse with no internet. But I will write for you guys, promise! Now its story time don't you think? Disclaimer in 1st chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Eight years later, James decided that he should remarry so that 8-year-old Harry would have a mother figure in his life. James married a very pretty woman by the name of Abigail Greengrass. She already had children of her own, Daphne and Astoria. They where both three years older than Harry so James thought it would be good for him to have two role models. Three years later when the girls where 14 and Harry was 11 hard times fell over their town, and James was out of a job. Abigail, who never worked, kicked James out of their home because he couldn't find work, and she decided that she would keep Harry until he found a good paying job. He left the house with only one bag when little Harry ran outside trying to catch his dad.

"Daddy, daddy don't leave me!" Harry said grabbing his fathers leg.

"I'm not leaving you son, I'm just going away for a short time. But if you ever miss me of your mother every night look at the two brightest stars in the sky and know that one of them is your mother and the other is me."

"The brighter one is mommy right?"

"Right because your mom used to shine as bright as those stars." James hugged his son tightly fearing this might be the last time he will see him.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you to son." James let go of Harry and started down the road. When he got to the end of the road he did a final wave to his son before disappearing around the corner.

"It was for the best." Abigail said with her hand on Harry's shoulder. Later on that night Harry went to his window and saw the two brightest stars in the sky. One star was twinkling more than the other and Harry recognised it as his mother.

"Good night mommy, good night daddy, I love you." Harry said closing the window and crawled into bed taking off his glasses that his dad gave him. He fell in to a deep sleep dreaming about his whole family together. But when his father said that he would be gone only for a short time, Harry didn't realize how long a short time really is.

* * *

A/N: Yay chapter finished. I'll see how many chapters I can put up in a day and tomorrow is Friday so I'll try to put up more than usual. Thanks and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, I kind of lied about the updating quicker. I'm sorry, like truly sorry. At lest I got my lazy ass to do something productive. Since its closer to Halloween what are you going to be? I'm gonna be Wednesday Adams from the Adams family. Tell me what your going to be in the reviews. Which ever costume catches my eye will get a chapter dedicated to them and if they have an idea for a story (Or one-shot) I'll try to write it. I'll talk more later, now on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

* 6 Years Later *

* * *

"POTTER!" Abigail screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Harry ran down the stairs and stood in front of her with his hands behind his back.

"Yes step-mother?"

"Your step-sisters and I are going shopping, now be a dear and do the chores."

"Yes step-mother." She handed him a list when her and 20 year olds Daphne and Astoria waved good bye and closed the door. Harry unrolled the list to find at least 30 things to do. As he was dusting the marble busts, that Abigail insisted on buying, the phone rang.

"Hello, Greengrass residence." Harry said. He hated saying that considering that it was the Potter residence and the Greengrasses took over. This house rightfully belonged to him.

"Hi Harry."

"Oh, hey Ginny." It was Ginny, one of his only friends. She comes over and helps him with his chores sometimes and they where friends in school before Abigail took him out of school so he can do more house work.

"Do you want me to come over and help?"

"No thanks."

"Alright. Did you check the mail today?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Well on your birthday the prince will be looking for a new princess or prince."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because he is having a ball and he's inviting everyone that is in his age group, so he will invite everyone from age 16-20 in your home."

"So I could go to the ball?"

"Yup."

"I'll ask my step-mother if I can go. When is it?"

"This Friday."

"That's only 4 days away."

"So you should find something to wear. I gotta go, I'll hopefully see you at the ball."

"Alright thanks Ginny!"Harry hung up and hurried to finish his chores so he can be ready for his step-mother when she came home. If she let him go it would be the best 17th birthday present ever!

* * *

A/N: So I hope you all liked the chapter! And going with what I said earlier you can go on my profile and see what pairings I write or will write. Until next time bye bye! R&R!


End file.
